Felicia Lionheart
|last_seen = (cameo) |row5 = Petrus Lionheart (Father) Catherine Lionheart (Mother) |age = 22 |motto = Justice! Justice! Justice! |caption1 = A playful woman who happens to be the heir of a non-lethal cult and can trick her body into being super-powered. What fun! }} Felicia is the sole heir to the Crow Clan, a group of non-lethal cultists in Rightia. She is cared for by her loving parents, Catherine and Petrus Lionheart, who lead the Clan. Personality She is very childish in nature, doing things that no sane person would do just because it is fun (though the lack of sanity in the series in general might mean this is halfway normal). Felicia apparently has a very voracious diet, as she can eat about 2 dozen, or 24, plates of food for breakfast. On the other hand, it is possible that the aftereffects of Lucifer's wings on a normal body result in greatly increasing one's hunger by expending ludicrous amounts of energy, so this may be normal. (See also: the Flash) Appearance Felicia wears black robes, has vibrant green hair, purple eyes, and has a ribbon in her hair much like that of Tira Lawford. This could be an insignia of the Crow Clan or just a garment she likes. She often has a slight smirk on her face. Abilities Felicia wields the Dimensional Technique Lucifer's Wings. This is not a normal Dimensional Debate technique, as while most DDTs will effectively hypnotize the opponent's mind and cause them to reveal information, Lucifer's Wings also cause the wielder to hypnotize themselves into being in peak physical condition despite any injuries. Even though Felicia was injured during the Invidia Games, when she used it on the last day she could easily fight Prince Bernard over and over again until he ran out of potions, but then was gravely wounded because her body wouldn't heal itself. Synopsis Medieval Cop - Season 1 The Princess And The Grump While Dregg is trying to get to the Royal Palace to lobby for his petition, he is harassed by three soldiers. However, Felicia thinks that Dregg is the one doing the harassing, and beats him up. She departs with a warning that she won't be so lenient next time. Later, while Dregg informs Frake at the Royal Court that one of the councillors is a traitor, Felicia jumps in and, thinking that the King is in trouble, tries to stab Dregg. However, he dodges, angering her. After she is informed of the situation, Icelot tells her to be support for Dregg while he interrogates the council members. Felicia explains that the four councillors will need to vote on who they think is the criminal. Once the ballots have been collected, she reads them out. Three say "not guilty," but the fourth says "guilty." After Dregg has questioned the four suspects, he tells Felicia his plan - she should wait near the rooftop for when the criminal comes to meet him. However, Raven knocks her out from behind before she meets with Dregg. Later, Ina and Mina find Felicia, and they are with everyone else on the rooftop. Felicia and the twins are trying to get Raven to confess that she pushed Dregg off the roof, but the councillor plays innocent. After Dregg returns and defeats Raven in a Medieval Debate, proving that she is the criminal, Raven reveals that she was working with the Scion Empire. Felicia says Scion's goal is world conquest, and they use backhanded methods to get what they want. Raven is arrested, and Felicia is curious as to who put the "guilty" vote in the box. Dregg thinks it was Sir Abbott, and he is proven correct. When Dregg tries to get Felicia and the twins to help him with his petition, Ina and Mina say that if Felicia takes them to the candy store, they will let her fly on Mr. Snuggles. Felicia agrees, and the three depart. Along with Dregg, Ina, and Mina, Felicia is one of the four replacement members for the Rightia team, now known as the ''Rightia Post Office Burning Fire Breathing Dragons. ''She was the replacement since the original team was sabotaged. Felicia does most of the fighting and battle based challenges, beating Oskar of the Harmony team after a foot race. On the second day Felicia competes against Erden in a maze/physical combat combination against Erden of the Balboa. While inside of the maze Felicia discovers a note threatening the life of Ina if she wins. Felicia throws the match and in the process gets severely injured. On the third day of the games Felicia, in spite of her injuries, participates in the fight against the Scion Prince Bernard and over powers him using the Lucifer's Wings technique allowing her team to win by one point. As a result of the combination of Felicia's injuries and her use of the Lucifer's wing's technique she has entered into a severe state and is now dying. Simply put, because of her misuse of Lucifer's Wing's Felicia's body doesn't think that it's injured and thus can't be healed. In order to reverse the effects of Felicia's self hypnosis the Crow Clan needs the book detailing the full information of Lucifer's Wings that was stolen by the thief Magnifico. Or so Dregg was led to believe. In reality Felicia's mother Catherine Lionheart made a copy of the text long ago and by the time Dregg gets back from Enio chasing after Magnifico she has already finished treating her daughter. Felicia is still touched by the concern Dregg showed by going through the trouble to retrieve the book for her, which leads to a enraged Dregg to chuck the book at Petrus Lionheart hard enough to knock him to the ground. This naturally leads to Felicia to declare her intent to avenge her father. Category:Rightia Category:Crow Clan Category:InVidia Category:Dimensional Ability User